The White Rose in the Dark
by Rosselia Michaelis
Summary: Based on the kuroshitsuji plot. I do not own kuroshitsuji. It belongs to Yana Toboso. A story of a young girl with a demonic companion. Modern world
1. Prologue

The Beginning

-Prologue-

In a colorless room there sat a young girl with brown hair and purple amethyst eyes...

The once happy and cheerful girl was gone and was instead replaced by a desperate sorrowful girl

Her once shiny hazel hair lost its shine and her glittering purple eyes was no more

She still remembered the day that everything falls onto place...

Her birthday...

-Flashback-

"Mommy...Daddy...where are you?" a little girl no younger than 11 cried

"Tasya...run...protect yourself, we will handle this just go on, we will catch up later" her parents said

"But...but" the girl started to tremble

"Shhhhh. everything will be alright, just calm down...now hurry up."

"Promise?"

"Of course"

With that said, the little girl ran outside the house then she saw the house fell into pieces. Her parents them soon came into view but before they could fully escape, a burning wood fell and landed on them both

"Mommy...Daddy!" she sobbed uncontrollably

After a few days, the news was discovered and Tasya was taken into an orphanage where she was abused and treated poorly. She was always locked in a small room...rarely given any food at all.

Everything has fallen since her 11th birthday

-End of Flashback-

'That is why until this day on, I hate that day'

'I will never forget about it...for my hatred against this place is unspeakable and my desire to torture these people never ever died...'the girl thought

'I also vow to never let this incident happen with any child I know and to also take revenge on my family, to those who had made me suffer will also suffer'

But even though she vowed that, she was not sure if she could survive from the treatments she received at such a young age but her mind screamed loudly so that the whole world could hear her that..

'I do not want to die!'

'I will take whatever way to achieve my dream and to escape from this hellish despair even when it costs everything including my own soul..'she promised to herself

'I will avenge the death of my beloved ones and also for...myself'

Suddenly a mysterious alluring voice was heard inside the barren room

"My...my, such a little young lady who have summoned me...it took quite a while to find such a good soul...and here it is coming on its own...'the voice cackled

"Who are you?Answer me!" Tasya shouted

"Ah...such a feisty one, aren't you..very well then I am a demon, you have summoned me here"

"I summoned you here? But how?"

"Well, I am summoned from that hatred in your mind..the feeling itself was starting to attach to yourself and not to mention that you have such a clean yet tainted soul shrouded in the darkness..such a rare treat indeed.."

"Wow..."Tasya gaped

"Now choose...the fact that you have summoned me will not change your fate but all that has been sacrificed to me will be lost...now your answer?"

"Wait...if you help me get my revenge then in the end...you will eat my soul?"

"Yes..I will protect you and fulfill your wishes until the time comes...to devour your soul"

Tasya started to think and consider her decision..'Hm...,if I make a contract with her then I will live for now and I can also get my revenge this way'and so with that in mind she spoke boldly

"I wish to make a contract with you"

"Are you sure?Let me warn you that once you make this contract, the gate to Heavens will be closed for you and your soul will not rest here nor in hell...so let me ask you once again..Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure"

"Hehehe...very well then, where would you like me to place the seal?"

"I don't know, up to you then"

"Alright then..since the more visible the mark, the stronger our bond will be then I would place it onto..."the demon paused and suddenly started to stroke Tasya's left eye

"That determined and innocent eyes of yours..now this might sting a bit.."with that the demonic creature placed her hand on Tasya's eye and she screamed because of the unbearable pain

"Now that our contract is sealed..what would you like to call me and who should I act to be?"

"Your name will be Christine Morellia, you would act as my guardian and best friend"

"Heh..."the demon smirked and then changed into a form of a 15 year old with black hair and dark eyes

"Yor first order, young mistress?"

"I command you...get me out of here and remove the memories of me being here!"

"Yes, my lady.."the black haired girl then zoomed away and let her dark aura spread erasing the memories of her young mistress staying there and asked

"Where do you live, my lady?"

"I don't have a place to live anymore..."Tasya muttered sadly

"Oh..that's right, but not to worry. I will arrange an apartment room for both us so rest assured

Tasya sighed and drifted to sleep too tired to protest

The demon tsked and went to a nearby apartment and rented a room for them both...

She was given the key and quickly went into the said room

After that,she gently put her young mistress on the bed and went out to arrange everything on the morrow

A/N:Ah..this is my first story..I hope you like it..and please comment...I am from Indonesia thus I am sorry when my english is a little bit mixed up..Thank you


	2. Morning Preparations

Chapter 1

-Two years after-

"Tasya..wake up..." a seventeen year old girl whispered

"Not yet...five more minutes please!" the said girl groaned

"Very well then..."

-After five minutes-

"Come Tasya, your five minutes are up"

"No...five more minutes"

Christine sweatdropped, while thinking 'How on earth am I going to get her to wake up?'. Then suddenly, she got an idea

"Hey,if you do not wake up now..I will put your blackberry in the water and forbid you from watching TV for a day.."

And as Tasya heard those words, the demon counted..in 3..2...1..and as on cue, she jumped from her bed and went to reach for her phone while hugging it protectively and whined

"Nooooo...anything and I mean anything but my phone...but on second thought...I think...anything but the TV...but on third thought...anything but both my blackberry and television..."Tasya cried

Christine sighed

'This girl simply cannot make her own mind,can't she?' Christine thought while recalling similar incidents

-Flashback-

'What should I study...english or science...english, science...english,science...I think I would rather not study' Tasya finally decided and for the consequences, she was put under Christine's torture for a whole month of not going outside except school and was told not to touch any electronics.

So at that current time,everyday Tasya went home from school, she immediately sulked and decided to draw some very..brutal and gruesome pictures of her demonic companion such as...

A drawing of Christine being electrified by lightning and then soaked in water to make the pain worse, then whipped and stabbed in the stomach countless times while kneeling in front of Tasya, begging for mercy

Eventually, Christine found out about the pictures while cleaning Tasya's room and forced her on doing chores and also homework. Christine absolutely enjoyed the advantage because previously Tasya had ordered her to be her guardian and best friend...

"Heh...isn't that what best friends do? Supporting each other for the sake of their friend even by using the worst method there is? Furthermore, best friends have their own ways of showing their care, isn't that right? Like it says..a true friend always stays and never hopes for anything bad to happen to their friend thus always hoping for the best so they do everything they could even when it was painful to their friend...The truth always hurts you know?" Christine said

"Well..I guess you are right. I made no mistake on having you as my best friend...thank you, even though you're a demon...you are the only friend that I have come to make to this extent, now I know how it feels like" Tasya smiled

Christine looked surprised but soon smiled with her...'Who would have thought that she considered me such an important person, further thanking me..'she thought whilst chuckling

-End of Flashback-

Christine smiled at the memory and then spoke up

"Now take a bath and get dressed then eat your breakfast, alright?"

"*yawn* sure...sure.."Tasya said after putting back her phone and slurring a little then-

"Tasya, watch out for the-"

"Hm?" Tasya tilted her head a little and looked forward again to have a wall greet her..

"Pfftttt..." Christine tried to hold in her laughter

"Ah...damn stupid wall..."

"Now Tasya, it is a very refreshing way to have you fully awake is it not?" the demon smirked playfully

"Yeah..yeah.." Tasya muttered under her breath and went into the shower

In the shower, Tasya hummed a song while taking her time to shower, she was so engrossed in the tunes that suddenly a drop of shampoo got into her eye and she suddenly shouted...

"Ahhhhhhh...! It burns!"

Otside the bathroom, Christine became alarmed and asked

"Tasya, is there something wrong?!" Christine started to think of things that could happen to her like a poisonous spider or something but only to have her answer

"I got a drop of shampoo in my eye!"

Christine sighed and calmed down while advising Tasya.."Now,now calm down and rub your eyes on the towel then slowly massage your eye with a little water, that way, the shampoo wilk surely rinse off.."

"O-okay..."

Tasya then followed Christine's instructions and soon enough it did work out and afterwards she began laughing cheerfully and humming again as though nothing happened...Christine sweatdropped...'Is this girl bipolar or something...I will never know'

Then after a whole hour, Tasya stepped out to find Christine twitching

"What were you doing in the shower so long? Daydreaming?" she asked sarcastically

"No...I'm not, just staring into space, that's all..."

"That's the same thing, anyways breakfast is downstairs, now get dressed and eat up quickly"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am" Tasya saluted enthusiastically

Then after she got dressed, she was lured in by Christine's heavenly cooking downstairs, she quickly rushed and Christine could have sworn that Tasya almost ran at the speed of light and not actually touching the ground

Tasya quickly ate while Christine was descending down the stairs and when she finally got down,she noticed that the breakfast was actually gone for good.."You took an hour to take a shower but 30 seconds to eat your breakfast?" Christine asked

"Yes...yes I did..."

"Huh...alright but why are you carrying your school books?" Christine questioned

"Eh? Isn't it school day?" Tasya said dumbfounded

"For crying out bloody loud...today is Saturday" Christine facepalmed

"Oh..."

A/N:So...what do you think so far? Please comment...thank you.


End file.
